lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1320
Report #1320 Skillset: Hunting Skill: Various Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Aug 2015 Furies' Decision: Solutions 1 and 3. Problem: See solutions below. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Campfires will no longer have any utility with the upcoming removal of endurance and willpower. A suggested proposal is to allow them to increase warmth in the room and reduce/eliminate tics of 'shivering' caused by natural cold weather in the area. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, to further restore usefulness to campfires, allow them to accelerate natural astral insanity recovery. If wanted, one could introduce the syntax "CAMPFIRE ADD SALT" (or any other fitting commodity of the admin's choosing) to imbue this effect into the campfire. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As a separate problem: Bonds in tracking and ecology provide excellent roleplay opportunities that are not currently being utilized to their fullest extent. It would be desirable to introduce BOND ORDER EMOTE and/or ORDER EMOTE, to allow the player to give his bond personality. This can already be done with certain loyals. Player Comments: ---on 8/9 @ 15:20 writes: I support both of these additions. It would also greatly help to allow bonds to see emotes, as many people -Including the Gods!- use emotes or illusions that contain speech. ---on 8/9 @ 22:01 writes: Suuuure! ---on 8/9 @ 22:07 writes: Supported. ---on 8/10 @ 12:02 writes: Supported ---on 8/10 @ 14:04 writes: Supported ---on 8/11 @ 17:27 writes: Supported ---on 8/11 @ 18:00 writes: Solution 3 added due to guild member suggestion. ---on 8/12 @ 13:52 writes: Supported. All three solutions seem reasonable to me. ---on 8/12 @ 20:30 writes: Solution two would be preferable as a BOND command, not an ORDER. ---on 8/13 @ 04:29 writes: While solution 1 is awesome, until some magical aspect is given to normal campfires, I can't see the proposal going through as is. I'd recommend making solution 1 passively cure chills to all in a room/increasing warmth in the room like solution 3, then, with the addition of x-commodity to burn in the fire, add the insanity-curing mechanic. Could even add different effects depending on the different additions! /idea ---on 8/13 @ 12:19 writes: That sounds reasonable. In my eyes, it shouldn't need to be 'magical', since the calming effect of a campfire by itself might ease your mind and facilitate the quicker loss of insanity. But adding in a burned commodity to enhance the RP aspect of it is okay with me if needed. I've adjusted the solutions accordingly. ---on 8/13 @ 14:08 writes: Supported ---on 8/14 @ 04:00 writes: I support the solutions as written. Sorry if I'm misreading Viynain's comment above, but I don't support passively curing chills from any source because that unjustifiably affects Aquamancers and others to a lesser extent. Preventing weather-induced chills is fine. ---on 8/14 @ 15:24 writes: Also makes archlich coldaura rather useless too ---on 8/14 @ 20:23 writes: Having campfires negate cold weather shivering in that room sounds alright to this Shaman, AS LONG AS people currently affected by fierceweather (those on a shaman's enemy list in that shaman's demesne) receive no benefit. It's not a good enough perk to hold up the skill, but it's a cute little bonus that's appropriate. I support all three solutions, with a heavy preference for the first option on Solution 3: It moves the focus of being able to move your bond around from 'spying', which it's bad for, to a more interesting roleplay place. Being able to hear and see emotes at range with your bond and emote with it would be great! ---on 8/15 @ 01:13 writes: This is fine ---on 8/25 @ 13:40 writes: Supported ---on 8/31 @ 00:21 writes: Support for all three solutions